


A Blonde and Two Brunettes

by PrincessofPunk8



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom Adam, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Ring Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofPunk8/pseuds/PrincessofPunk8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam loses a match and gets confronted by two very hot guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blonde and Two Brunettes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shezli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shezli).



> Originally posted on FanFictionDotNet, October 20, 2011

Adam lay on the mat groaning. He had been sent out and told to fight his ass off because if he lost there would be consequences. Jay had told him to say no, to just leave but the Rated R Superstar had to prove himself. Had to be the one in control. So he went out there and got his ass kicked. Now he was wondering what his punishment was going to be. He hoped it wasn't going to be too severe; he had to defend his championship the next night.

"Oh Adam, Adam, Adam," came a sweet drawl. "I see you there, wondering what's going to happen to you. The only hint you're getting is that there is a reason this pay per view is..." a soft chuckle "Well Rated R." The blonde in the ring resisted the urge to look up, already knowing what he'd see.

"Oh my slutty little blonde," the voice drawled. "Look up at me." Adam looked up and glared. Randy Orton stood at the top of the ramp, smirking at the blonde stretched out on the mat. The audience were shocked into silence. Instead of his usual ring gear he was wearing dark jeans, no shirt in sight. Adam wriggles on the mat, the sight of the brunette affecting him more than it should. It quickly intensified when a second brunette appeared behind Randy. A little known fact was that Adam had a major crush on both the Viper and the Cenation leader. "You right there slut?" Cena asked. "You look a little...uncomfortable." Adam blushed but could not manage to stop squirming. "You see Edge," Cena started. "You think you're so clever. Pretending to be all about sex. Thing is, you can't hang with the big boys. You were warned not to lose. You lost...badly. It means you have to be punished."

Adam blinked then groaned as he realised what his punishment was going to be. He was going to be fucked by the two guys he thought were the hottest out of the entire locker room.

"See we know that you've been eyeing us up," Randy continued, both men walking towards the ring. "Wanting to be fucked by us." He entered the ring as gracefully as ever and dropped to the ground, held his mike in between the two of them, aiming it towards his mouth.

"And we're gonna make you scream boy," he growled. Adam moaned. John laughed from where he stood behind Randy.

"Oh look folks," he announced cheerfully. "He moans so pretty! I think he likes the idea of us taking him." The audience erupted in laughter and Adam flushed. Randy smirked and stood up, walking around the blonde.

"How about you do one of those cute little booty pops for us?" he suggested in a tone that implied obedience. "These nice people haven't seen one in a while." Adam propped himself on his elbows and obediently bounced his ass, almost humping the canvas of the ring. Both brunettes and most of the audience moaned, aware that he was intentionally grinding against the mat more than necessary.

"I think we should get him out of those tights," John observed, not taking his eyes off the bouncing ass. Next to him Randy nodded in agreement.

"You heard the man," he commanded. "Tights off. Now." Adam didn't hesitate before he obeyed, untying the string that kept them in place and sliding them down his mile-long legs.

"Hands and knees," Randy ordered. Adam obeyed once again. The brunette man looked at the older man standing next to him.

"You think he needs prep?" he asked cheekily. John just glared at him, kneeling down behind Adam and groaning softly as he spread the blonde's cheeks. Randy moved to look over Johns shoulder, just refraining from moaning himself as the pretty pink pucker was exposed to the cool air as well as the pressure from the thin string of his thong. Neither brunette could stop themselves from moaning as the pucker contracted involuntarily.

No matter how much he had wanted to Randy had never fucked Adam, not even when the two of them had been in Rated-RKO together. Vince had come to him and John earlier that day and told them Adam needed to be brought down a level or fifty. The CEO had claimed that the blonde was walking around like he owned the company and that he needed to be punished. Vince had implied that the best way to do that was to fuck him in the middle of the ring after he lost his match before he walked out of the locker room. It had taken Randy a while to convince John, his friend arguing that it seemed too much like rape for his liking, but eventually the older man had given in.

"You want to be fucked by us," the younger brunette stated now. "You always have. Even back in the Rated-RKO days you tried to tempt me to shove my dick inside that perfect ass of yours."

"Please," Adam moaned, pushing his ass back into John's hands. "I need it so much. Need you to own me. I can fit both of you at once if you want." John moaned loudly before leaning down and pulling the string to the side, swiping his tongue across the blonde's hole. Randy had clued him onto the fact that Adam always kept himself clean, because he loved getting his hole licked. Luckily for the blonde John loved rimming guys. As Randy said it was always the good guys that were the freakiest.

"Oh god, yes John, please!" Adam begged. John eagerly began licking in earnest, running the flat of his tongue across Adams hole before pressing it inside, almost fucking with his tongue. Adam along with most of the audience moaned audibly. Randy slid his fingers into John's hair, pushing his face into Adams ass. John didn't resist, pulling Adams cheeks apart as far as he could get them and diving in with a new relish. Adams ass was the best he'd ever tasted and he loved the dominating side of Randy. It always made it better when the younger brunette ordered him around and took total control.

"How does he taste?" Randy asked. John moaned and moved away from Adams ass, getting a whine in return, turning around to kiss Randy fiercely.

"Fucking delicious," the youngest man said once he pulled away. "Best thing I've ever tasted in my life." John nodded.

"I think we might be able to find something better," he suggested, pointedly looking towards the blonde sprawled out on the canvas. Randy smirked and nodded, reaching out to grab a handful of John's ass.

"I think that we can too," he agreed. The two brunettes stalked towards the blonde, Adam looking up in just enough time to get a shudder out from the looks on their faces. Randy pulled him to his feet, falling to his own knees in front of the eldest man in the ring. John fell to his knees behind Adam, sharing a look with Randy before they pounced in unison.

Adam almost screamed when Randy yanked his thong down and took his cock in his mouth at the same time as John dived back in and started licking his ass again. The blonde had no choice but to steady himself on Randy's shoulders, his knees giving out very quickly. He whimpered and whined incoherently, Randy being amazing at oral. Somehow the man knew exactly how much pressure to put where and he kept playing with the blondes balls at the same time. On the other hand John was so eager to tongue fuck him that Adam couldn't resist pushing back into his tongue. Once John slid a finger inside him and began to finger fuck his prostate while Randy started to hum Adam couldn't hold on any longer. He came into Randy's mouth, his cock falling out enough for Randy to get cum on his face.

"You little brat," he growled. Adam fell to the canvas, his legs feeling like jelly. Randy dropped to his hands and knees, like he was doing his wrestling taunt, but instead of doing it in front of Adam he did it over the top of the blonde man. Both brunettes couldn't help the moan that sneaked out of their lips when Adam stuck his tongue out and began to lick the cum off Randy's face, lapping at it like a kitten with milk. John twitched, reaching a hand down to adjust himself in his jeans while Randy ground his hips into Adams.

"I think that we have to do something about this slut," John sighed. Randy groaned as Adam lapped across his lips, darting his tongue briefly into Randy's mouth.

"Middle rope," he ordered pulling away through sheer force of will. "Feet on the apron, slutty ass facing the crowd." Adam hurried to do as he was told. Randy strode over to the blonde beauty, unzipping his jeans and simply pulling out his cock.

"You're going to suck me," he ordered. "If you don't do it to my satisfaction I will take what I want." Adam leant forward and took Randy into his mouth. The brunette moaned in satisfaction. Adams mouth was the best he'd ever had wrapped around his cock. John slid out of the ring, and stood behind Adam. He noticed that his head was at the prefect height to rim Adam again but right then he had other plans. He tensed his arm, pulled his hand back, and slapped Adams ass as hard as he could. The blonde cried out around Randy's cock, attempting to throw his head back but being stopped by Randy's hands laced in his hair. John smirked evilly, and let rip on Adams ass.

"Fuck Adam, you like me turning your pretty ass bright red?" he asked, panting slightly. "Like the burning feeling from your cheeks getting spanked?" Adam moaned, reaching out to steady himself on Randy's thighs. John glanced up at Randy, grinning mischievously when he saw the look of pure pleasure on his friends face. Wanting to try and make him explode, John leant in and started attacking Adams hole with his mouth again, making the blonde moan loudly.

"Enough," Randy finally growled, pulling the blonde off his cock by his hair. John slid back into the ring, all the Cena fangirls in the crowd hollering at the sight of his ass in his jeans.

"I think we need to take him up on his offer," Randy said to his friend. John grinned and pulled the bottle of lube out of his pocket.

"Get him ready," Randy ordered. "Adam get in here." The blonde was barely able to crawl back into the ring, finally reaching the middle and dropping to his elbows, his ass prominently displayed in the air.

John smiled at the sight, running his fingers up Adams spine. Adam moaned softly, arching into the gentle touch. John let his fingers drift further down slowly, brushing the tips over Adams crack. The blonde pushed back into the gentle touch, reaching back to pull his cheeks apart with one hand.

"That's my boy," John murmured softly in Adams ear, leaning over his back while still fingering him. "You're so pretty baby, gonna look so hot stretched around our cocks. You want that? Wanna feel us owning you, possessing you, dominating you?" Adam whimpered and nodded.

"Please," he begged. "Wanna feel both of you." John ran his tongue along the shell of Adams ear quickly before pulling back and adding a third finger, scissoring all three fingers in order to try and stretch the older man.

"That's enough," Randy finally snapped. He stripped out of his jeans and boxers, letting his cock spring free and be seen properly. Men and women alike gasped at the sight and John hid his smirk. Randy was perfection in every way, long and thick. The first time he'd seen it he couldn't believe that it fit in the tiny piece of cloth that the younger man called ring gear.

"Oh god," Adam whispered, looking over his shoulder at John with a hint of panic in his eyes as Randy started stroking it. "How is that going to fit? With you as well?" John smiled and ran his fingers down Adams spine again, noting that if the blonde was a cat he would have been purring.

"It'll fit," he promised. "You're well prepared and imagine what happens when we hit your prostate. Both of us together." Adam shuddered and nodded.

"Ok," he agreed. "Ok." John smiled at him before standing up and shoving his own jeans and boxers down his thighs. Adams jaw dropped. John was about the same size as Randy, maybe a touch thicker.

"Fuck," he whispered. "I'm in trouble." Randy took a handful of blonde hair and used it to pull Adams head back.

"Lube," he ordered. The blonde found it on the canvas and passed it over. John lay on his back, stroking his cock gently. Randy knelt beside the other brunette and slicked his cock up with lube, giving it another couple of strokes for good measure.

"Ride him Adam," he ordered firmly. Adam whimpered and did as he was told; hovering over Johns cock to line it up before he sunk down in one movement. Both men moaned at the feeling, although they were mostly drowned out by the crowd's simultaneous moans. Adam bounced a couple of times before Randy placed his hands on his shoulders, stilling his movement. John pulled Adam closer to his body, running his hands up and down his spine in an effort to soothe the blonde as Randy pushed in slowly. Adam whimpered, digging his nails into John's chest to try and deal with the pain.

"You're doing so good baby…so good…" John murmured in his ear. "It'll be over soon and then we can show you how much pleasure we can give you." Adam focused on John's voice and his words as much as possible until Randy was fully seated.

"We're going to move now," John warned. "Hold on." Adam whimpered as the two brunettes thrust in and out before letting out the loudest moan of the night as they hit his prostate in unison. It continued in the same vein until Adam screamed, the pleasure from both younger men becoming too much in unison with his cock rubbing against Johns abs. He came screaming, not even thinking about the audience anymore. The tightening of his ass was too much and Randy exploded first, closely followed by John, both men crying out in pleasure. All three men lay there, sated, as Vince came out and thanked the audience for coming, not one of them registering the fact that they were alone until one of the techs asked them to move. They just managed to pull their pants on, stumbling backstage and collecting their stuff before Randy managed to drive them to the hotel as Adam napped against Johns shoulder in the backseat. The blonde would stay with them that night and they would figure everything else out in the morning. Things would work out.

* * *

 

"Ads?" Adam blinked his way out of sleep, seeing one of his boyfriends leaning over him.

"You sounded like you were having quite the dream," John teased him lightly. "You were rutting against my leg and everything." Adam blushed but leant up for a kiss anyway.

"I dreamt about you and Randy fucking me in the ring," he explained. "Both of you in my ass at the same time." John smirked as he turned to look at his other boyfriend.

"Well then," he started. "I guess we need to have some fun. After all you are already worked up." Adam nodded and reached out to grab Johns cock through his underwear.

"I think that's a good idea," he agreed, both turning to Randy and getting ready to pounce.


End file.
